


Skin

by LittleLinor



Series: Riding the Green Train [4]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drop and a path to the future. <br/>Spoilers for chapter 7 and possibly 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

Peel.

It's hot and dark and yet his eyes hurt, from the blinding red glow of lava and from the dry heat. There's a scrape on his head, bruises all over his chest, and his ears are still ringing slightly--those _horns_. But it doesn't matter. Skin is already knitting back together, stinging a bit as it goes, making his temple and cheek feel a bit stretchy. It'll pass. It'll heal. He's taken care of Duster already and Kumatora is nearly done with Boney. They can relax now.

Peel.

It's... strange, how fighting has nearly become second nature over the last weeks. He had taught himself the basics long ago, his way of taking over from Claus and Flint and being strong while they're away, as well as a necessary skill to navigate his once-familiar forest, now filled with chimeras.  
Chimeras have become familiar now. As enemies, as food, sometimes as friendly creatures, or plain amusing ones, even if those are kinda rare. He's become used to their presence, just like he's become used to fighting. Psi, too--it was so strange, at first, but after the shock of his first PK Love, the healing psi was much easier to get used to, much more intuitive. It's a complete part of him now, one of the things that define him. An instinct, even, with the way his body has started to heal itself without needing to think about it.  
In a way he owes the pigmasks. They made him grow.

Peel.

And they gave him a goal, even after taking everything else away.   
He's lost his mother, his brother, and his father is barely even there, but now that he's started walking ahead they've given him a path to follow. Into their very heart to bring down their weapon, and now on this quest that's making him stronger and stronger.  
He can finally fight back, win back, avenge himself if just a little, and not be a victim anymore. All those years spent barely living, all those things taken away, all those lies, the slow death of his village. He can finally pay them back, strike back against the one who caused all this hurt--him, if not his master.  
He has a goal, he has a path, and he has a wild hope, a wish--a brother to save.

It's hot and slightly bruised from the fall and still slightly smells of perfume, but it's the most delicious banana he's had in his life.


End file.
